Player's Guidebook
This Player's Guidebook was created with the intention of providing useful and needed information to play Fulcrum. The intentions are to give you the basic and foundational information to allow you to succeed when starting out. This will include Tips and FAQs, links to other helpful pages. Before asking a question to your SK (Story Keeper) please try looking here and on the rest of the wiki first. Make sure you've read these pages before starting! These include plenty of information that won't be shown here: * Introduction to Fulcrum * Keeper Statues * Fulcrum Altar * Statistics * Sanis Beginner's Tips For your first playthrough of Fulcrum, you must be ready for a different type of role-playing experience focused around imagination, problem solving and handling complex conversations. It is best to play more risky and experimental during the start of your playthroughs, as it is (mostly) developed to be more forgiving and easier to get back to the same point in the case of a wipe. Combat is quite straightforward and the main things to keep in mind are enemies weapons, styles and paying attention especially while fighting in enclosed interiors. Enemies, at least mortal sane enemies will fight as expected of a real combatant; focusing on keeping themselves or their allies alive instead of mindless slashing into you like a video game mob or lazy rpg enemy. Mistakes during combat especially against stronger or more experienced enemies will result in massive consequences or almost instant death depending on the opponent. Conversation wise it is important to use either your most charismatic irl player or to use a mediocre speaker with high charisma and charms stats in-game. Managing equipment loads and equips is a cornerstone to a healthy adventure, choosing to hoard items will slow you down without immense strength to make up for it and you'll be naturally more exhausted from all actions. Same applies to heavier weapons and attire. Also be aware of choosing to main two-handing weaponry as it will leave you without an off-hand to interact with the world while it is wielded. Beginner's FAQs * How do I level up? - Leveling up happens automatically once you've collected enough experience either from combat, discovery, diplomacy and your Soul Fulcrum reacts with it. Leveling up unnaturally increases the strengths and statistics of your character. These includes defeating enemies, discovering new locations, witnessing 'special' events, aiding NPCs or your faction, dueling in the Fulcrum Altar, etc. * Enemies are too strong - Enemies are not scaled to be merely grunts or mobs for you to farm. Many of your enemies would've been fighting their whole lives or have killed many before you to get where they are now. Upgrading Endurance and Vitality will obviously assist in taking less damage or taking more damage however, increading Agility and Perception will allow you to both dodge and let you be able to identify when an enemy is about to attack. * How to decide a build? - For beginner's it is highly suggested to stick to melee, putting many of your early stat points into Vitality, Endurance, Strength and Agility. Dexterity and Wisdom are less important to fully stat into earlier unless your build relies on it (Mages/Archers/Sharpshooters). The only way to truly decide a build is based around your playstyle that you feel most comfortable with after a few hours of playing. Returning Player's Information You will find that Fulcrum has a major change to how the layout of difficult is set out. Scaling is much easier due to the more linear focus however the spikes during the "Fulcrums" themselves are far harder than any other completable challenge within the old TB game. Imagine many more grunts but to be worried of far more indepth Vasily's. Fulcrum does not worry about things like bags/sacks/pockets to store equipment, simply that you are able to carry it. Luck and Vitality have been returned to permanent stats.